Cambios inesperados
by jocebolio97
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru se acaben de casar y todo va a a perfección pero una serie de eventos cambiara su perfecto futuro que tenian planeado (favor de leer no se hacer reseñas) Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado, la historia es mia los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

Desperté como de costumbre por el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas del cuarto aun era temprano pero tenia que alistar el desayuno así que me levante perezosamente y camine rumbo a la cocina. Había mejorado tanto mis habilidades para cocinar que parecía profesional, aun me acuerdo cuando me encontraba en la secundaria y todo lo que cocinaba quedaba irreconocible. Encontré unos huevos, papas y jamon así que decidí preparar unos huevos revueltos con jamón y hashbrowns. Sin que me diera cuenta termine el destino y lo asente sobre la mesa en el comedor. Senti que unos brazos me rodean y me asuste

-Buenos días hermosa-

-Mamoru por dios me asustaste no hagas eso- le di un golpe en el pecho que obviamente no le dolió y le sonrei- Buenos días

-Lo siento usako no quise asustarte solo darte una sorpresa- sonrió y se inclino para besarme en los labios provocando me una enorme sonrisa

Mamo-chan y yo nos casamos hace 3 meses después de algunos meses que cumpliera 20 años y después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel nos quedamos a vivir en su departamento. Mi sueño hecho realidad con mamo-chan.

- Sabes que te perdono, y de que sorpresa hablas?-

- Pues solo quería acompañar a mi esposa mas tiempo antes de ir a trabajar- me mostró su mas encantadora sonrisa y no resistí y me lancé sobre el casi tumbándolo

-¿Usako que ocurre?- pregunto preocupado

-Nada es solo que te amo mucho, no se últimamente me siento algo extraña pero no es nada importante así que no te preocupes, de acuerdo- Mamoru me miro un poco escéptico pero lo dejo por la paz- ¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunte y sonrió

Me encontraba en el parque que quedaba cerca de nuestro departamento había quedado con las chicas de tener una pequeña reunión casi no las había visto desde la boda pero yo llegue antes a causa de la emoción. Al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas y todas se encontraban radiantes de emoción por saber todos los detalles de la luna de miel lo que solo provocaba que me sonrojara, para ese entonces nos encontrábamos cómodamente sentados debajo de un árbol listo para un picnic de la deliciosa comida de Makoto.

-Usagi no seas tonta y danos todos los detalles del sexo- casi me atragante con mi bebida y las otras chicas se sorprendieron por su comentario de Minako

-Minako habíamos acordado no preguntarle eso- le reclamo Ami muy avergonzada

-Vamos chicas no soy la única que se muere por saber todos los detalles-

-En eso tienes razón pero lo pudiste haber preguntado de manera mas sutil- Rei la miro y torció los ojos

-Bueno si tanto quieren saber les contare pero no todo- no vería el final si al menos hablara un poco

- Gracias Usagi moriamos por saber- contesto Makoto mas feliz de lo que imaginaba

-¡Cuenta todos los detalles sucios!- obviamente comentario de Minako

-¡Minako!- gritaron todas mientras me sonrojaba

-Ppues cuando llegamos al hotel Mamo-chan había reservado la mejor habitación y todo como a mi me gustaba y tenia toda la recamara cubierta con sus rosas rojas solo asentó las cosas y me empezó a besar con una pasión que nunca había experimentado y sus manos recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que me cargo a la cama y me recostó ahí mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo y me desvetia realmente se sentía increíble pero yo no sabia que hacer pero me dijo que el se encargaría de todo y que yo me relajara. Solo eso les contare y que dolio un horror pero valió la pena.- lo ultimo lo dije en casi un susurro.

-Aaaah Usagi no es justo cuenta todo- Minako parecía molesta pero se que no lo estaba

-Chicas es suficiente ya nos contó mucho- por eso amaba a Ami tantas veces.

- Vaya Vaya así que nuestra Usagi es toda una maniática sexual no es así?- Rei parecía muy intrigada con lo que diría

-¡Rei! No digas esas cosas y no es cierto es solo que Mamo-chan es mi esposo así que es normal que hagamos esa clase de cosas- tartamudee odiaba hablar de estas cosas me ponían muy nerviosa

- Chicas chicas dejen en paz a Usagi tiene razón es normal que una pareja de casados haga esas cosas- gracias a dios por la intervención de Makoto- Y Usagi ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron?-

- Por favor no me pregunte esas cosas por favor, se los ruego.- A este paso me cara iba a explotar por la vergüenza

- Dejenla en paz no ven que esta a punto de explotar- Ami mi salvadora- Bueno Usagi no seria mala idea saber cuantas veces lo hicieron-

-¡No! ¿Tu también? Bueno de acuerdo no se cuantas veces fueron pero- mi voz parecía un susurro era apenas audible- solo salimos de la habitación unas 5 veces-

-¡Aaaaah!- gritaron todas

- No lo puedo creer nuestra Usagi ya es toda una experta- Rei me miraba pícaramente

-Que suerte la tuya Usagi- Makoto siempre quiso novio

-Tienes razón Mako-chan quisiera tener a alguien con quien encerrarme en mi recamara todo el día y noche- parecía no tener vergüenza Minako aveces

- Tan atrevida como siempre Minako- Ami casi nunca decia nada de sus fantasías de Minako pero creo que se aloco un poco esta vez

- Bueno podemos dejar de hablar de esto por favor y tener una linda reunión de amigas que hace mucho que no las veía-estaba desesperada por cambiar el tema

- Tiene razón vamos a comer y platicar un poco- Makoto comenzó a sacar toda la deliciosa comida que nos preparó y empezó la tarde de emoción y risas.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero agradecer a las que leyeron la historia y que dejaron sus comentarios me hace feliz que les haya gustado y cabe aclarar que la historia es completamente mía si se parece a alguna que conocen es mera coincidencia y los personajes (casi todos) pertenecen a la increíble Naoko gracias y dejen reviews

Regrese mas tarde ese día al departamento y Mamo-chan todavía no había llegado supuse que tuvo alguna emergencia en el hospital por la que no llego antes, ya que eran las 6:00 de la tarde y salia a las 5:00. Decidí que vería un poco de televisión mientras lo esperaba.

No se en que momento me había quedado dormida pero de pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y que después me asentaron en lo que suponía que era mi cama, abrí los ojos y lo vi.

-Buenas noches Usako- me beso tiernamente en mis labios mientras me quito el cabello de mis ojos.

- ¿Que hora es?- me talle los ojos y lo abrace

- Son las 7:00 estoy llegando y te encontré dormida en el sofá, ¿Me has estado esperando mucho tiempo?

-No mucho llegue hace una hora y veía la televisión pero parece que me he quedado dormida, ¿como te ha ido hoy?- la jale hacia mi para que se acostara a mi lado en la cama.

- Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta casi la hora de mi salida hubo un accidente y necesitaban ayuda así que no me pude ir, lamento haber llegado tarde.- Me acaricio la mejilla como era su costumbre.

-No te preocupes se que es tu deber salvar vidas. ¿Pero que mas ocurrió algo nuevo?-

- Mañana en la noche hay una cena para un evento destino a la caridad y el hospital es uno de los participantes así que todos los médicos deben ir. ¿Me harías es enorme favor de acompañarme? -

- Claro que si me encantaría acompañar a mi esposo a su cena importante.- realmente me emocionaba poder acompañar a mamo-chan a su cena, seria la primera vez que saldríamos a algún lugar importante como esposos.

A la noche siguiente me arreglaba para la cena de caridad a la que acompañaría a mi hermoso mamo-chan estaba sentada en mi tocador y me aplicaba mi maquillaje ya estaba casi lista solo me faltaba ponerme mi joyería unos hermosos aretes de luna y un collar que combinaba que me había regalado mamo-chan para nuestro tercer aniversario. Usaba uno de mis vestido favoritos era uno largo color plata que tenia escote y los tirantes cruzados y unos zapatos que hacían juego. Listo ya me encontraba preparada.

-¿Mamo-chan ya estas listo?- me pare del taburete del tocador y me dirigí al baño.

-Ya estoy llisto Usako,¿como me veo con este tuxedo?- usaba su mejor tuxedo claro a excepción del de nuestra boda.

-Te ves increíblemente atractivo, ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde.- le di un beso en los labios y lo jale a la puerta para ir al coche.

El evento se estaba llevando a cabo en un salón muy hermoso y muy grande que se encontraba a media hora de nuestro departamento. El lugar se encontraba decorado con hermosos colores plata y dorado, ambos colores eran mis favoritos ya que me recordaba a Mamo-chan y a mi.

- Usako, ven te quiero presentar a alguno de mis colegas.- entrelazo nuestros brazos como cuando nos casamos, debía admitir que me encontraba algo nerviosa no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Mamo-chan y esperaba que les diera una buena impresión.

- Buenas noches caballeros- nos encontrábamos frente a 3 hombres uno que se veía de unos 40 años de cabello canoso, otro de cabello rubio que parecía un poco mas grande que Mamoru y de ultimo se encontraba un hombre que suponía que tenia la misma edad que Mamoru y era de cabello plateado- Quisiera presentarles a mi bella esposa, Usagi Chiba-Tsukino.- Mamo-chan me señalo mientras sonreía

- Mucho gusto soy Usagi es un placer conocerlos.

- Vaya no sabia que su esposa fuera tan joven y guapa.- dijo el hombre de cabello plqtead y Mamoru dio una risa nerviosa.

- Pues si mi esposa es unos años más joven pero no hay una gran diferencia y bueno Usagi te presento a el Dr. Koutaru- apuntó al hombre de canas- el Dr. Motoki- señalo al rubio- y el Dr. Diamante- que fue obviamente el hombre de cabello plateado que me hacia sentir un poco incómoda.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, por fin puedo conocer a algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Mamoru.-

- Bueno que hacemos parados aquí vayamos a una mesa para que podamos platicar mas a gusto.- dijo el Dr. Koutaru y nos señalo a la mesa mas cercana.

La noche paso de maravilla todo fue muy hermoso y me divertía mucho con Mamo-chan sobre todo porque le gustaba presumir a su esposa, no es que yo fuera vanidosa o algo por el estilo pero me causaba mucho placer saber que Mamo-chan me amaba tanto. La velada paso muy tranquila pero no podía evitar sentir que Diamante mantenía su mirada fija sobre mi y de una manera muy extraña no lograba descifrar lo que sus ojos querían y eso me causa mas inquietud, era mi imaginación de seguro así que decidí hacer caso omiso a la situación. Ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana y todos los invitados ya se retiraban y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

- Usako querida- me murmuro en mi oído regreso en un instante solo voy a despedirme de unos colegas y nos vamos a casa- me beso la mejilla y sentí que un sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardes- se alejo a la recepción donde se encontraban unos hombres y comenzó a pplaticar,en ese momento solo permanecimos en la mesa Diamante y yo.

- Solos al fin,he tenido ubas inmensas ganas de platicar contigo esta noche.- su mirada parecía muy seria y vacía a la vez nunca había visto unos ojos que dieran a parecer no tener alma.

- Estuve enfrente de usted toda la noche ¿porqué no hablo?-

- Por que lo que le voy a preguntar no lo querrá escuchar su esposo.-

- ¿Y, exactamente de que trata?-

- Quiero que te vconviertas en mi amante.- lo dijo sin el menor cinismo o burla a lo contrario con tanta seriedad que daba miedo y yo me quede boquiabierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo pude mantenerme en silencio era en serio lo que preguntaba este hombre? O habré escuchado mal

- Disculpe, ¿Como dijo?- su expresión parecía la misma sin ninguna expresión al flote

- Que quiero que usted sea mi amante, le parece la idea?

- ¡Claro que no! Soy una mujer felizmente casada y con un esposo maravilloso. Nunca lo engañaria- Estaba hecha una furia pero trate de controlar mis emociones no quise provocar una escena en medio de la cena y perjudicar a Mamo-chan.

- Como usted guste pero le advierto que yo no me rindo fácilmente y siempre obtengo lo que quiero, siempre- su mirada me penetraba y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se marchó.

Que le ocurría a eeste sujeto piensa que simplemente puede decir esas cosas sin esperar que la gente se asombre? Me encontraba muy molesta pero decidí no comentarle nada a Mamo-chan no quería aurrinar su noche así que decidí ignorar lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Usako que suecede? - alzo mi cara para que lo mirara no le podía esconder nada pero lo intentaría

-Nada amor solo me distrage un poco, ¿terminaste de hablar con el doctor?-

- Si así que soy todo tuyo el resto de la noche- me sonrió

La noche fue muy hermosa platicamos con sus colegas comimos y bailamos, me recordó a la primera vez que bailamos en un baile de máscaras y me trajo mucha alegría. Regresamos al departamento y entramos a la habitación estaba algo cansada pero presentía que Mamo-chan planeaba algo pero no sabia que. Sentí como sus ojos me penetraban al estar quitándome el maquillaje pero cuando voltee a ver hizo como si no me estuviera viendo así que comencé a desvestirme. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro que me ayudaba a deslizar el vestido

- Sabes que te ves mucho mas hermosa sin maquillaje?- me susurraba al oído con su voz tan seductora que tanto amaba.

- ¿De verdad?-

- Si siempre he pensado que luces mas hermosa sin maquillaje y sin tu ropa ni que decir.- Ahora lo entendía todo

- Mamo-chan no sera que quieres meterme a la cama o si? -

- sí pero es lo mas normal no es así soy un hombre que quiere pasar una noche con su esposa, ¿acaso eso es tan malo?-

- Para nada- se me salio un pequeña risa y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Mamoru encima de mi. - Vaya hoy si que tienes mucha energia-

- Para ti siempre la tendre- comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajo lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos donde aun tenia el vestido y me lo quitó, sus labios suaves acariciaban mis pechos y los masajeaba con sus manos

- Mmm mamo-chan - no podia evitar mis gemidos simplemente me volvía loca. Le quite su camisa y deslize sus pantalones y boxers hasta sus tobillos donde el se los pateo para quitárselos, podía sentirlo presionado junto a mi

- Usako te amo- dijo antes de empezar a bajar y besar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Enrolle mis piernas a su cintura y besaba fuertemente su cuello y parte de su pecho tan fuerte que le deje unas marcas

...

A la mañana siguiente estaba exhausta había sido una muy larga noche y sobre todo ocupada. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver que mamo-chan ya se había levantado y que jugaba con mi cabello

-Buenos días hermosa- se inclino y me dio un beso- ¿Como amaneció la esposa mas hermosa del mundo?-

- Muy cansada anoche si que estuvimos ocupados no crees?- soltó una pequeña carcajada

- Si pero acaso no te gusto?- arqueo una ceja

-Claro que si me gusto estuviste increíble como siempre pero algo en particular que lo provoco?

- Nada solo quise pasar una hermosa noche con mi esposa es todo.-

- De acuerdo te creeré- me acoste sobre su pecho mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Acuerdaté que es mi día de descanso

- Quiero que salgamos a desayunar y después vayamos de compras podemos? ¿Si?

- claro que si Usako, lo que tu quieras-


End file.
